Hiro Freecss
'}} is a Rookie Hunter and the son of Ging Freecss, as well as the twin brother of Gon Freecss. Appearance Hiro is a young boy with long spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes. His usual outfit is composed of a red sweater with green stripes covering a black or white t-shirt underneath, black trousers, and black, laced boots. In some arcs such as the Greed Island and Chimera Ant arcs he takes off the sweater and wears only the t-shirt. In the Greed Island arc and at the beginning of the Chimera Ant arc he wears the Paladin's Necklace, a Greed Island card with the ability to purge any external effects to a card the wearer is holding. Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Vision:' Hiro's eyesight exceeds that of a normal human. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Hiro's sense of hearing is even superior to his vision, and allows him to fight even in pitch-black darkness. He can hear the sound of a bat's wing cutting through the air and determine its position. He can also detect differences in pitch that most other humans would be unable to perceive. *'Enhanced Taste:' Hiro's tongue can detect substances that are considered tasteless. *'Immense Smell:' Hiro's sense of smell is extremely advanced, causing him to be often compared to a dog. *'Preternatural Perception:' Hiro has proven multiple times to be extremely perceptive, whether by gauging a person's approximate power or by detecting their aura or gaze. *'Enhanced Strength:' Hiro has displayed his strength on several occasions. Before he learned Nen, he was able to open a 16-ton gate and after he learned Nen, he opened the 64-ton gate. He can easily lift boulders several times his own weight, as well as of shattering rock pillars with a punch and sending opponents several times his size than him crashing into a wall a few dozen meters away by pushing with just one hand. *'Immense Speed and Reflexes:' Hiro is extremely quick on his feet. He run 70 km in about 3 hours without breaking a sweat, unlike Gon. His speed increased to less than 45 minutes, being such that the few who managed to catch a glimpse of him only saw a shadow. As impressive as Hiro's attack and movement speed, if not even more so, are his reactions: he can dodge a bullet moving at extreme velocity even if it is fired within 57 cm of his body. *'Immense Agility:' Hiro's mobility allows him to attack from every position, move in the enemy's blind spot, and fight on any kind of terrain. In terms of defense, Hiro takes full advantage of his agility to jump out of reach or dodge the enemy's attacks without losing his foothold. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Hiro was able to complete a long-distance run more than 80 kilometers long, and taking place on uneven terrains such as ascending stairs and a swamp, and was the only non-user among the applicants not to exhibit the slightest sign of fatigue. Not even thirty hours of continuous traveling NGL by foot and battling the armed forces could wear him down significantly. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Hiro can bear very intense physical pain without his physical or mental abilities being impaired. He can instantaneously dislodge his joints without seeming to suffer any drawback. *'Enhanced Adaptability:' He talked and laughed on top of the World Tree for many hours without looking troubled by the low oxygen level or temperature. *'Immense Poison Resistance:' Hiro is resistant to a great number of poisons, toxins and chemicals. He first displayed this ability when he drank five cans of Tonpa's juice during the Hunter Exam without experiencing any side effects, despite the beverage containing a laxative that, in that dose, should have completely dehydrated him. *'Healing Factor:' Hiro can recover from injury faster than normal, as he full recovery from a broken radius and ulna, a cracked humerus, three rib fractures and 12 cracks in one month instead of the predicted four, all the while without using Nen. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Hiro's intelligence far exceeds that of any boy his age and is exceptional also for adults. He is knowledgeable about a wide variety of topics, and is endowed with prodigious intuition and analytical skills. His deductive abilities have allowed him to make accurate predictions on multiple occasions. He can also bear severe mental strain and still think clearly. To match all of these impressive intellectual capacities, Hiro is also an extremely quick thinker who can adapt to completely unforeseen developments. He is also tremendously observant. His terrific intellect allows him to pick up on details that would ordinarily go unnoticed on a subconscious level, which results in him feeling a sense of unease towards a certain course of action before realizing why. *'Master Strategist:' Hiro is capable of devising complex tactics as well as run accurate simulations and evaluate the success rate of each of them, even in the middle of a fight. His skills in evaluating the assets at his disposal and making the most of them are such that Gon, Killua and Biscuit were completely dependent on him to organize their Greed Island cards. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' In spite of his young age, Hiro is an exceptional melee fighter and master of innumerable unarmed combat techniques. His fighting style, which is extremely versatile, aims at dealing the maximum amount of damage in the shortest time possible, striking critical points and making ample use of lightning-fast submission holds to incapacitate the opponent. He can knock out a person by striking a sensitive spot on their neck while moving at high speed, a feat which requires superhuman levels of precision. Hiro is particularly skilled at finding patterns in the fighting style of his adversary and at figuring out their weak spots, and at using them to exploit or create openings. He rarely resorts to combos, preferring to land single, critical strikes or to maintain a safe distance from more powerful opponents. He has a wide array of defensive and escape tactics. He seems to prefer to dodge attacks rather than block them, sometimes using the foe's charge to reposition himself in their blind spot, but he also has a solid guard. *'Master Weapon Specialist:' Hiro is capable of wielding a great number of weapons proficiently as well as of turning any object into a weapon. *'Stealth Expert:' Hiro managed to tail Killua around the airship without being detected. His aptitude at concealing his presence is an entirely natural skill, which was not achieved through any form of training, but rather his continuous being in contact with the wilderness. **'Silent Gaits:' Hiro can walk and run without making a sound. **'Expert in Tailing:' Hiro tailed Nobunaga and Machi around a town with the two of them failing to spot him, although they clearly sensed his presence. *'Skilled Chef:' Hiro is an excellent chef, as he has shown to have cooked a meal for him, his brother and his "aunt". Nen Abilities Category:Heavens Arena Participant Category:Enhancer Category:Hunters Category:Freecss